


What a Good Game to Play

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this game, Roy doesn't think, doesn't breathe, unless Jason tells him to. And whatever he's given, he treats with reverence- even when that's the barrel of Jason's pistol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Good Game to Play

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google docs for _ten days_ just waiting for the right time to be posted. I guess what's a Sunday without some good old sinning?

The gun nudges Roy’s mouth, drags against his lower lip, and he doesn’t suppress the shiver that runs through him. He’s on his knees, the hard wood floor of he and Jason’s bedroom solid beneath his bare knees. Bare because he’s _naked_ , because that’s what Jason asked of him.

No, _demanded_. Demanded and Roy had no choice but to obey. No way to say _no_ when Jason’s eyes were grey as the steel of the pistol pressing to Roy’s mouth, solid as the bullets that had spilled from it.

The clip was missing, Roy knew. This was safe, this was a game-

But it was easy to fall into a headspace where it _wasn’t_. And that was what he wanted.

“Kiss it,” Jason growled, and he looked _terrifying_ up there. His button down was open, his jeans low enough that Roy could see the hard muscles of his abs, the trail of hair that led down towards his cock. He obeyed, kissed the side of the barrel of the gun, before he eased his mouth closer towards the muzzle. He dragged his lips along it, and Jason shuddered. “Open your mouth,” he mumbled, and Roy did, opened wide and let Jason press the gun into his mouth.

It tasted like grease and metal- the taste sharp in a way that Roy flicked his tongue against it. Jason had cleaned it, he knew- but in that moment he could let himself forget- convince himself that he smelled the gunpowder, that maybe it had just fired a bullet, had spilled blood that tasted just as metallic as the gun itself.

Jason groaned. “Suck.” Roy obeyed, took more of it into his mouth, hollowed out his cheeks. His tongue was trapped beneath the barrel, sliding along it as Jason started to thrust the gun slowly. Roy’s hand clenched at his sides, his cock beginning to swell.

Jason was staring, his breathing coming faster, before he offered a smug smirk. “Yeah, like that.” Another thrust. “Just like it’s my cock, Roy.”

Roy groaned at that, his eyes rolling slightly, and Jason chuckled.

“That get you going.” Jason asked, and he pulled the gun from Roy’s mouth, let himself fall back against the bed- held it between his thighs. “C’mere. Be a good whore and show me what you can do with it.”

Roy shuffled forward, grasped at Jason’s thick thighs and squeezed as he leaned forward, dragged his tongue up along the barrel. He placed an open mouth kiss towards the tip, didn’t stop his saliva from nearly dripping onto it.

Jason groaned again, reached out and got his hand in Roy’s hair. “Good,” he breathed, easing Roy’s head down. Roy followed the motion, opened his mouth and sucked the barrel back between his lips. Jason hummed his approval, his hips pushing up like Roy really did have his cock between his lips.

Roy moaned around it, squeezed Jason’s thighs again, wanted to touch himself. His cock throbbed, and Jason’s hand in his hair made him want his boyfriend to jerk his head back, to slam his cock into his body and fuck him from behind. Wanted it rough and _hard_.

Jason watched Roy descend lower on the gun, groaned over the way the barrel was so _wet_ when he lifted his mouth again. Roy reached the tip, only to have Jason jerk it from his mouth.

“Get on the bed.” It was a guttural growl from Jason’s chest, the kind that had Roy mewling, whining as he climbed up. Jason got up on his knees, hastily working his pants open with one hand. The moment he had his cock free, Roy licked his lips, reached for it- had his hand smacked away.

“ _No_ ,” Jason said through gritted teeth. “You don’t touch.” Roy whined, pleaded with his eyes, as Jason gave himself a firm pump, shuddering over the friction. Then he was pulling Roy closer, getting his hand around both their cocks-

And the gun was pushing hard against his lips again.

“Open wide, pretty boy,” Jason breathed, and Roy opened his mouth, choked as the barrel was shoved over his tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut, sucking when Jason told him too, hips rocking towards Jason’s hand, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock sliding against his. Jason’s hand was big enough to handle them both- and that alone had his own thighs trembling.

Their precum mingled as it ran down their shafts, made the strokes _easy_ , made it like heaven when Jason rubbed their heads together. Roy choked on his breath, was panting through his nose as the gun felt like it was crammed into his mouth tightly. The corners of his eyes burned, hot like burning cotton, and he kept them squeezed shut, trying to keep the tears in.

“Look at me, Roy,” Jason groaned, his cock spilling more precum over the both of them. When Roy didn’t open his eyes, Jason’s voice boomed through the room like thunder, “look at me!”

Roy’s eyes snapped open, and Jason thrust the gun between his sore lips, over his tongue, as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

“You’re mine, Roy,” Jason growled. “You _belong_ to me. Nothing happens to you that I don’t want.” The gun slid with such ease now, wet as their cocks, and Jason made a point to drag Roy’s lip down as he nearly pulled it out with each thrust. “You don’t _breathe_ unless I say so.”

The gun shoved in again, and Jason’s eyes bore into Roy like fire, and suddenly Roy was shaking, sucking desperately at the barrel and coming over Jason’s fist, against his cock. Jason shuddered, kept stroking- and Roy kept sucking, like a good boy, like Jason’s dog-

Until Jason was coming too, growling like he wanted to tear into something with his teeth. Roy felt it, felt cum dripping down along their cocks, felt himself growing dizzy from over stimulation.

When the gun was suddenly pulled from his mouth, Roy tried to chase it, tried to get his lips around it again, to suck like the _good bitch_ he knew he could be.

Instead, it fell to the bed, and Jason’s free hand was cupping his cheek, stroking through streaks left by his tears.

“Roy,” he whispered, and his voice- it was different. The hard edge was gone. “Roy, look at me.” Roy blinked, stared into Jason’s face, into those eyes that were pretty and loving and suddenly _soft_. “Play time’s over, Roy. You did good.”

He stroked his hand back into Roy’s messy hair, before easing him back down onto the bed. Roy flopped down into the pillows while Jason cleaned his hand off with some tissues, before he settled back into the pillows, sitting and guiding Roy so his head rested in his lap.

Roy closed his eyes, let Jason play with his hair, gently stroking. The touch was entirely different, was soothing, loving- everything that Jason truly was. Normally was.

Roy inhaled, slowly, and Jason’s hand moved to his back, rubbed along the knots in his spine. “You’re okay,” he whispered, “It was all for fun. And you did _so good_ Roy.” Roy shuddered, nuzzled Jason’s thigh. “Do you want to go to sleep?”

Roy nodded. When they played like this- when Roy _asked_ Jason to be this rough, to take the power that Jason normally preferred to give to Roy- he sunk so far into his headspace that sometimes the only way to come back out was to cease to _exist_ for a bit.

“Okay,” Jason whispered, stilling rubbing his spine. “Close your eyes darlin’. I’ll be right here when you wake up again.”

Roy reached up, squeezed Jason’s thigh in appreciation as he nuzzled more into his lap, breathing out a sigh and letting his eyes fall shut. He wouldn’t be out long- but when he woke up he’d be himself enough for Jason to kiss, to pamper in that way his boyfriend always did, to make sure Roy remembered that this wasn’t how things were.

It was just a game.

But _god_ it was a good game.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I've thought a _lot_ about weapon play with these two, it was only a matter of time...


End file.
